Bloodlines
by Laurenkliss
Summary: A romance / fantasy Klaine fic set in the fictional village of Sacreadle. Kurt is a prince, and Blaine is a young servant. Two men who aren't meant to be together.. but will love conquer all? Rated M. Contains angst, fluff and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is my first ever Klaine fic! It differs slightly from most I've read as its not set at Dalton or Mckinley, but in a small fictional town names Sacreadle.

It's of the Fantasy / mythical genre, and just a pre warning it's going to be both fluffy and angsty at times.

**Rated M:** For containing adult themes, and smut in some chapters.

The subjects or rape, slavery and gender inequality are all touched on but there will be no graphic scenes implying them.

I do not own Kurt or Blaine. The characters are not my own but the story is.

**And Finally, a huge thank you to Lulu for beta-ing this chapter for me! Her Tumblr is:**** .com/**

Please give this chapter a chance, and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlines: chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Sacreadle was a quaint little town.<p>

Situated in the middle of nowhere, the miniscule village rarely had people passing through. On the off occasion when they did, they rarely stayed around for long. It wasn't what you'd call a regular village, nor did it have what you'd call regular inhabitants. The people of Sacreadle were different from the people you would find in any other town. Their views and traditions tended to vary a little bit from the normal.

Bloodlines were the key ingredient to this strange little place. They were the idea that held them all together … yet separated them so greatly. On the day of birth, Sacreadle children were sorted into their bloodline, and they remained there for the rest of their lives, destined to keep to the boundaries and never dare stray beyond them. There were four different bloodline categories.

The first were The Baggers. The baggers were the lowest of the bloodlines. Mixing with a bagger was seen as vile and dirty, and the only thing they were seen capable of doing was serving the rest of the village. They were slaves. Worthy of nothing more than being treated as animals.

The second category was the Trailers. A step up from the baggers, the Trailers still destined to a life of labour, serving the people of the other bloodlines. The Trailers were there for the soul purpose of satisfying their owners in any way necessary, mainly their sexual desires.

The third category was the Warriors. The warriors were trained to be tough and ruthless. They were strong and fit, and together formed the Royal Army of Sacreadle. They were the most feared and vulgar people of the village. Killing was merely a fun game to them, and they were renowned for their torturous methods.

The final category was the Masters. Only a handful of people were lucky enough to become masters. The masters, besides the royal family, were at the top of the heap. They controlled the village. Each owned their own Baggers and Trailers, and were free to do with them what they wished.  
>Kurt Hummel was a master, born of royal blood. His father was king of Sacreadle, and tomorrow he would become king, when he was wed to Lucius Barden, a master and friend of his fathers.<p>

Kurt sighed as he stared at his porcelain face in the mirror. He had nothing against Lucius, really he didn't. But he wasn't the man he wanted to marry. He wasn't the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

That was another quirky rule of Sacreadle. Members of the royal family had to marry a male, no matter what their sex was. Sexism was strong in Sacreadle, and it was believed in order to keep royal blood its purest, the royal family should be kept strictly male wherever possible. It was tradition and had been for thousands of years, and one that was followed religiously. When the day came for the royal couple to have their child, a trailer woman was used as the 'mother'.

Not that Kurt was complaining. He had always been more attracted to boys anyway; but not this boy. Sure, Lucius was attractive; he had olive skin, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail that rested on the nape of his neck and deep green eyes which sparkled like an ocean behind his thick dark lashes.  
>However, Lucius wasn't what Kurt wanted; he was what his father wanted.<p>

Arranged marriages were tradition in Sacreadle. Kurt's father had travelled the village for months searching for the perfect master to be wedded to his son. When he returned with Lucius, Kurt had no say in the matter. This was to be his future husband.

Kurt had always heard love described in stories as a magical whirl-wind. An emotional adventure that made your heart ache. He'd heard it said that when you found that one person: your soul mate. You would know it was them. You would know they were the person you'd been looking for forever.  
>However, he felt no such feelings with Lucius. This was why he was sitting in his room in the castle the night before his wedding, staring at his reflection, his head buzzing with confused thoughts and worry. A silent tear slid down his pale cheek.<p>

He quickly wiped it clear and turned away from the broken man in the mirror. He had to shake these thoughts out of his mind … at least, just for tonight.  
>It was a very special night. It was ritual that the night before your wedding, you were required to spend the night away from your home. To let your soul run free for one last night, and to gather a selection of gifts you would give to your husband after you were wed.<br>Kurt was going to his favourite place; the one place he could truly lose himself.

* * *

><p>"BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU GOD DAMMIT!"<p>

Blaine sighed.

"I'm right here!" he called, "Right where you bloody left me" he added, although not quite loud enough for his owner to hear.

Lucius came running into the tiny room where Blaine was sitting. He was on a thin rug on the floor, shackled by the foot to the wall with a thick iron chain. The rest of the room was bare, with the exception of a small oil lamp burning in the corner on the cold stone floor.

"Oh yes there you are, very good, right where I left you."

Blaine stared down at his shackle.

He'd tried enough times to know that moving elsewhere would have been a very difficult job for him.

He was a servant, a bagger, the lowest of all the Bloodlines, destined to a life of serving his master, and being treated as nothing more than an irrelevant rodent, a creature that was merely there to fulfil Lucius' wishes.

"Blaine, I have a job for you" Lucius spat. "As you know, my wedding is tomorrow. And as much as I would love to follow traditions, I simply don't have the time for this one. I won't be leaving the house tonight; my services will be required in other places." He snarled, staring down the hall at Amethyst's door.

Amethyst was Lucius' Trailer. She was his pretty little toy, who he used from time to time to… satisfy himself.

Blaine could think of exactly what his master would be doing that night. But he couldn't let that worry him right now. Lucius was actually giving him permission to leave the house, a rare treat that Blaine had only had the pleasure of on a miniscule handful of occasions.

"So Blaine" Lucius continued to drawl on. "I'll need you to go on my quest tonight. I want you to go to the North River Beds, and spend the night there. Here's a list of all the items you'll need to collect for me when you arrive." He said, thrusting a piece of parchment with scrawled writing on it in Blaine's direction.

"DO NOT return until tomorrow morning, and make sure you bring back everything on your list boy." Lucius barked whilst releasing Blaine from his shackles.  
>Once Lucius had left the room, Blaine stood up and stretched out his cramped body. He looked down at his thin rug and shackles again and let out a small laugh. If Lucius thought he was coming back this time, he was sadly mistaken. Even death was better than this sad life.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had finally arrived at his home for the night. It was a place his father used to take him on their rare trips out of the castle grounds as a child, and it was breathtakingly beautiful.<p>

This place was the River Beds, a large, lush clearing, surrounded by trees. A carpet of tall green grass covered the ground and tickled your knees as you waded through it. Flowers of every colour and shape grew daintily out of the grassy cover, bringing the clearing alive with colour.

At the far end of the field was a magnificent waterfall, tumbling down the rocks and spreading out below into a sparkling blue brook. Birds and animals grazed around the utopia, chirping to one another happily.

Kurt set about collecting wood together for a fire, before setting his tent up just next to the warm crackling flames. His head was buzzing with thoughts and worries about the following morning, but he couldn't let any of those thoughts in right now. He was in his happy place. It was _his_ place. Nobody else knew about it … or so he thought.

In the distance, Kurt could see a figure walking towards him.

It was a dainty figure, slim and small, but definitely masculine. He watched as the exceptionally clumsy figure tripped its way towards him.

Kurt had heard far too many stories about masters and men of royal blood being kidnapped by the lower bloodlines, and held for ransom. But he had never expected himself to be confronted with such a situation, especially here of all places.

"He – hello?" He called uneasily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and update twice a week. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading, please review!**

**Hugs. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter, I had a couple of changes that needed doing to it before it could be posted.

This is sort of a filler chapter, not much happens in it as I'm still trying to introduce the characters, but I promise there's interesting things coming soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlines - chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, whoops… Ouch!" Blaine muttered to himself as he waded through the thick green carpet of the River beds, narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face.<p>

It was rapidly growing dark and so far his quest had not been the least bit successful. He hadn't managed to find anything on Lucius' list (not that it mattered, if he could help it he would never be seeing that vile man again) and he'd already managed to slip over on multiple occasions ripping his trousers beyond repair as he did so.

Blaine sighed with irritation and looked around him, searching for a path or some sort of sense of direction.

That's when he spotted it, far in the distance, on the other side of the beds he could just make out a tiny amber flicker, dancing on the horizon.

Both intrigued and for lack of anywhere else to go, he began to stumble his way towards it.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried not to panic.<p>

He made his way over to his backpack, pulled out his blade and slipped it into his pocket, then quickly scurried behind a nearby tree. The stranger was rapidly approaching him. He tried to steady his breath and calm himself.

'I'm sure they don't mean you any harm Kurt' He tried to tell himself. 'Look, he's only small. He's probably just a helpless child who's lost and needs directions home.'

But as the person drew nearer, Kurt could see the intruder was not a child at all. In fact it was a young man, a very beautiful man at that. He had dark fluffy hair, which formed playful curls around his head. His eyes were a deep shade of copper, and above them sat two perfectly formed brows.

Kurt slid down onto the floor behind the tree, hoping the thick grass would mask him and that the stranger would pass by quickly without causing him any trouble.

He could no longer hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Had the man turned, and gone back in the direction he'd come from?

"A loud wail from a few metres away soon answered his question, followed by an almighty crash and splash.

Kurt poked his head out from the tall grass and his wide eyes frantically searched around the clearing in nervous horror, but the man was nowhere to be seen. The stranger had disappeared, just like that. But how? He couldn't have just..

Kurt's thoughts trailed off as he saw the stranger appear once again. He emerged from the river dripping from head to toe with water. Small pieces of sea weed had become tangled in his dripping hair, and his clothes were sticking to his now obviously well sculpted body. Kurt stared open mouthed as the gorgeous man began stumbling around, and loudly cursing to himself.

He watched in awe as the man made his way towards the fire. He stood there for a second, looking around before beginning to peel off his wet clothes.

Kurt gasped from his hiding place as he watched. The fire was flickering, and casting shadows on the contours of the man's body, making his damp translucent skin look incredible. As he removed his shirt, Kurt could see his strong muscular arms lightly flexing as he struggled to rid himself of his sodden garments.

His body was perfect, so radiant and perfectly chiselled.

Kurt suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting up his leg. Forgetting himself, and the fact he was meant to be in hiding he screamed in agony. He could feel something tightening itself round his ankle, squeezing so hard he could barely feel his foot. Another dagger like pain dug into his leg, and he yelped in pain.

Kurt could feel warm blood tricking down his leg, and a strange tingling sensation spreading up his body. His head felt weak and heavy, and his eyes began to cloud over. Through the fogginess washing over him he heard footsteps sprinting over into his direction, before the blackness took over completely.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and a bright sunshine blazing down on his face basking him in radiant heat.<p>

Strange... He didn't remember falling asleep last night. He didn't remember pulling these blankets over himself either. He tried to sit up but as soon as he did, a burning pain in his head forced him back down again.

Suddenly the events of the previous night all came flooding back to him. He tried lifting his head up again, frantically searching for the strange man who he had seen in the clearing the night before.

He heard a chucking behind him and turned around.

The man was sat a few inches behind him, in his now dry clothes, his legs were crossed and his elbows were resting on his knees. He was cradling his cheeks in the palms of his hands and staring at Kurt intently.

"Morning" He said, chuckling again.

In his confusion, Kurt couldn't help but smile. There was something about this man's warm grin and twinkling eyes that made him feel safe, like no harm could possibly come to him.

"My... My head, what happened? Who are you?" The words tumbled out of Kurt's mouth and were answered by yet another giggle.

"I'm Blaine" The man smiled. "You were bitten by a riddle snake while you were spying on me from those bushes last night. Gave you quite a nasty nip! But I think I managed to get most of the venom out. Your heads going to be a bit sore for a while, but your legs as good as new. And who, may I ask, are you?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

Kurt blushed "I wasn't spying" He muttered, before replying "My names Kurt."

"Well _Kurt_" Blaine said playfully "if you'd like to follow me, breakfast, is served!"

Carefully lifting his head, Kurt followed Blaine over to the river. He let out a gasp as he saw where he was being led to. On the floor, in the middle of one of the lush magenta flower patches, Blaine had laid out a large rug.

On top of the rug, lay a plate with two large fish (freshly caught he assumed) a selection of cheeses and a bronze loaf of bread. There was also a large selection of colourful fruits of every shape and size, and a large jug of a pink bubbling liquid which Kurt assumed was the juice of the Naya fruit, a fruit which only grew deep in the forest of the River beds.

"I picked the fruit from the orchard this morning, and caught the fish just before you awoke." Blaine said happily. "I assumed you'd be hungry after last night's ordeal!"

Kurt stared at Blaine, then back at the spread of food. He didn't know what to say. He was feeling an overwhelming mix of gratitude and happiness towards this man, but he was also weary. If Blaine was aware of his status, he could simply be waiting for the perfect moment to capture Kurt then take him away for ransom.

But if he was going to do it, why hadn't he done it yet? Why was he being so kind?

"Well dig in then!" Blaine's chirped. He made his way over to sit on the rug and ushered Kurt to come join him. "So Kurt, tell me what brings you down to the River beds."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass so quickly when they were together. Kurt sat and listened intently as Blaine told him all about his viscous master, and how he had been sent here on his journey and wasn't planning on returning.<p>

"But you have to go back Blaine!" Kurt said between a mouthful of bread and fish. "It's your duty to the bloodlines!"

"He's an evil man Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I mean... If you knew, if anyone knew half the stuff he's capable of…" Blaine trailed off.

This was a new side of him Kurt hadn't seen yet. He looked into Blaine's copper eyes and could see pure sadness and neglect hidden inside. Blaine was sitting with his knees tightly tucked against his body and his arms wrapped around them, and he was rocking himself slightly.

"What does he do to you Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes storming with sadness. Could he really trust this man he had only just met a couple of hours ago? He sighed again.

"He used to beat me." Blaine whimpered quietly. "He would beat me with anything he could find. I didn't even have to do anything bad for him to start. It was like, when he was in a rage, I was his release. He saw me as nothing more than something to vent his anger onto."

Kurt felt a sudden urge to go over to Blaine, slide his hands round his shivering body and hold him. But he didn't dare allow himself. So instead he held out his hand and caught Blaine's in it. He squeezed it lightly, softly stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

"It's ok Blaine. It's all over now. You never have to go back there. He'll never touch you again." Kurt murmured.

"I still have the scars." Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand back.

Kurt looked up at the poor shadow of a man before him. This was a completely different Blaine to the one he had seen this morning. His guard had completely been torn down.

"Will you… If you don't want to Blaine you really don't have to. But will you show me?" Kurt asked, in a calm and steady voice.

He watched as Blaine looked deeply into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked together, before Blaine softly tugged his hand out of Kurt's and sat up on his knees.

He lifted his top up so Kurt could once again see his beautifully sculpted translucent body. But this time, on top of the perfectly shaped torso Kurt could see the deep red scars running across Blaine's hips and chest. Whip marks.

Without thinking, he stretched his hand out and ran his fingers across one. Blaine flinched, and Kurt froze on the spot.

He went to pull his hand away quickly but Blaine caught it in mid – air.

"No, it's fine." He whispered. "Go on." He led Kurt's hand back to the deep cuts, and allowed Kurt to stroke each one, exploring the contours of his body as he did so.

When he was done, Kurt cautiously drew his hand away and allowed Blaine to pull his shirt back down and assume his position lying on the grass again.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt managed.

They lay in silence for a while, both thinking deeply.

"What about you Kurt? Tell me your history; I want to know everything about you. What bloodline are you from?" Blaine asked, breaking the stillness and smiling weakly.

Kurt lay still for a minute. As a Bagger, Blaine had been kept in the dark about the affairs of Sacreadle for most of his life. So knew nothing of the royal family, and was fully unaware that the man lying on the warm grass before him was soon to be the king.

The king. Kurt suddenly jolted upright.

"What's the matter?" Blaine blurted in shock at Kurt's sudden movement.

"Blaine, what time is it?" Kurt asked frantically. Standing up and pacing the side of the river.

"It's about 2' o clock in the afternoon Kurt… Why? What's wrong?" Blaine said, confused.

"Oh no.. Oh this isn't good. I've missed it! I've missed it Blaine!" Kurt cried out, crumpling into a ball on the floor and narrowly avoiding falling in the river.

Blaine quickly pulled himself up and scurried over to where Kurt had thrown himself. He paused still for a moment, before cautiously stretching out his arm and stroking Kurt's back reassuringly.

"You've missed what Kurt?" Blaine said softly.

"My wedding." Kurt said flatly. Soft sobs emerging from his crumpled body.

Blaine withdrew his hand quickly. "Your wedding?" He asked cautiously. "Oh… oh no Kurt, please tell me you're not the man due to be wed to Lucius Barden."

Kurt lifted his tear soaked face from the ground and looked at Blaine with pain filled eyes.

"Do you know him?" Kurt whispered hoarsely.

"He… He was my master." Blaine answered.

Kurt turned and stared at Blaine, his eyes wide with horror. What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry my future husband beat you Blaine. I'm sorry he kept you in the dark all your life, but I have to go find him now so I can spend the rest of my life with him and you can be our slave.

He couldn't do it. Kurt began frantically pacing the floor, while Blaine sat watching him through teary eyes.

"Kurt please don't go back to him. Please stay here with me." Blaine begged quietly. "We can run away together Kurt! It will be like an adventure. We'll find a new town where the bloodlines don't exists and then we can live there! I can start up my own business and you could help if you want! We'd be so much happier Kurt."

Kurt thought for a second. If only Blaine knew of his duties as a member of the royal family. He wasn't allowed to leave. It was his obligation to stay in Sacreadle and ensure peace and wellbeing to the land. He couldn't just run away with this man he had only just met a day ago!

On the other hand, Kurt had no intention of going back to Lucius after seeing Blaine's deep scars. He wasn't even sure Lucius would want to marry him anymore after the humiliation of being stood up on the day of his wedding.

His family might even banish him from the castle, and then he would be forced out of the village anyway.

He sighed. "Okay." He whispered, almost inaudibly. "I'll run away with you Blaine."

Blaine's head jerked up, his eyes now aglow with hope. Kurt suddenly knew he'd made the right decision. Even two minutes with this beautiful man was better than a whole miserable lifetime with Lucius Barden.

"Really? You'll really come?" Blaine enquired hopefully.

"Yes." Said Kurt "But we have to leave tonight. The search parties are probably both already out looking for the two of us, and I shudder to think what they would do to you if they caught you Blaine."

"What about you Kurt?" Blaine said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well I'm a master Blaine." Kurt spoke softly. "Unfortunately, it's different."

Blaine gave Kurt a weak watery smile, before turning away to hide his blushing face. He didn't know what it was about Kurt's presence that made him feel so safe and happy.

They sat for a few minutes, both lost in their own worries and thoughts, before Kurt stood up. "We better start preparing then." He said before striding away.

Blaine watched him walk away from the river, and back towards the now dying fire. How was it possible to feel such strong feelings for someone you'd only met a day ago?

How had he managed to fall in love so quickly?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review, they make me want to update sooner! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know I haven't posted for a couple of weeks but here we go, Chapter 3 of Bloodlines here for you all!

I'm getting a bit worried about this fic, I don't know what you guys think of it. Is it boring you? Does it need more action? Let me know in the review section please!

I may not be updating as regularly as I'd like too any more as I start back at college tomorrow!

But as usual, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlines: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness had begun to fall over the river beds. The moon was shining down, and spreading its silvery light, casting twisted shadows all around the field.<p>

Kurt sighed as he pulled the final tent peg out of the ground and threw it onto the pile with the rest of them, making a loud clutter and disturbing the eerie silence.

It wasn't that he was having second thoughts about his decision. He knew he had made the right choice in going with Blaine and leaving Lucius, but he still couldn't help wondering about the life he was leaving behind.

There wasn't a lot there he was going to miss. He certainly wouldn't miss his father, they had never seen eye to eye and he was sure he would be happy to see the back of him.

And he had never known his real mother; for she was a trailer woman, whose purpose had only been to carry Kurt for 9 months in her womb, then give her up to the King and his lover when the time came of Kurt's birth.

He wouldn't miss anyone in the village. Sacreadle was home to a lot of strange people. Kurt had never enjoyed the regular visits he received from people in the town. Friends of his fathers, business men, and people complaining, were always swarming the castle. They were all very rude, uninteresting people, and Kurt had no desire to see any of them again.

However, there was one person who Kurt was going to miss sorely. It hurt his heart just thinking about leaving her behind, and the pain was almost enough for him to go running back to the castle just to be with her.

It was his little sister Becky. The only person he knew of in Sacreadle who had a pure heart. She was only eight years old and looked up to Kurt more than anyone in the world. What would she do once she realised he had abandoned her? Once she realised he wasn't coming back?

How would she cope without him?

"Kurt it's getting late." Came Blaine's quiet voice, interrupting Kurt's train of thoughts. "We need to start thinking about leaving the River Beds. What's the plan?" He asked.

Kurt shook the thoughts of Sacreadle out of his head. He had to forget about it all for now, get Blaine to safety and only then could he think about what he was leaving behind and what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

"We need to get away from this area as soon as possible." Kurt said, focusing on Blaine. "I think if we can get onto the outskirts of Sacreadle within the next few hours, then that would be the safest place to spend the night. It's not a good idea for us to sleep out in the open though. We're going to need to find an inn or somewhere to lay low for a couple of hours."

"I've got the perfect place." Blaine smiled. "It's about ten miles from here, shouldn't take too long to get to. But we're going to need to find some form of faster transport for tomorrow." He added.

"We'll wake up early tomorrow and sort something out." Kurt said. "Once we're a few miles out of Sacreadle, it will be easier for us to go un-noticed, but we're going to have to keep our heads down for the next couple of days. The sooner we get away from this place the better." He muttered.

"Where are we going to go Kurt?" Blaine asked. His hazel eyes were full of doubt and confusion.

"We need to get somewhere where the Bloodlines don't exist. They run strongest In Sacreadle, but a lot of the nearby villages follow the rules to some extent." Kurt said thoughtfully. "I'd say our best bet would be to head for Nayara. Slavery is not tolerated there, and the bloodlines are non-existent. They don't ask a lot of questions, and it's relatively easy to get in to."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Kurt." He said quietly. "Are you finished packing all your stuff up? We should really get going if we want to get to this Inn tonight."

Kurt gathered the last of his belongings off of the ground and slung them over his back with ease. "Come on then, let's go." He said with a smile.

The two men walked silently for a long time, both absorbed in their own trains of thought. They followed the babbling river deep into the forest, the carpet of leaves blocking out all of the moonlight above them and throwing them into darkness.

It felt as if they had been walking for an exceptionally long time before the trees began to thin out and they found themselves out in the open again, beside a wide dusty track.

"If we follow this road about six miles north it should take us to the Inn Kurt." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Just as Kurt was about to reply, he froze still. In the distance, he could hear the unmistakable sound of rowdy men shouting and the rapidly approaching sound of hooves. His eyes widened in terror as the bellowing voices of the men drew nearer still.

He could see them now, their horses gathering speed as they drew nearer.

He suddenly felt Blaine gripping him round the torso and pulling him hard into the bushes by the roadside.

They both lay there panting, trying to stay as still as possible. They were sure they had been spotted.

The sound of the hooves hitting the ground stopped suddenly, and the sound of the men shouting to each other floated over to where Kurt and Blaine were hiding.

"I coulda' sworn I saw summin over here Stevie! I'm tellin ya!" One of them yelled.

"You said that last time though Earn' and it were just a deer, weren't it."

"Well yeah, but I'm sure of it this time! I saw em'! I know I did! I fink we shoud jus' have a quick look aroun… Jus' to keep Lucius happy."

Kurt felt Blaine's whole body go stiff beside him, he felt around the thick shrubbery and found Blaine's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Earn' it definitely weren't the slave! He wouldn'a been able to run away that quick! Come on, less get goin'. Them woods always gimme the creeps." The man said. And with that the two of them galloped away.

Kurt breathed out heavily. "Jesus that was close." He said, turning to face Blaine. "Are you okay?" He said squeezing Blaine's hand again.

"Err, yeah. I think so." Blaine said looking at the ground. "Come on, let's keep going." He said, still not looking Kurt in the eye and climbing out of the bushes.

Finally, they arrived at the small Inn. It was a tiny little building with a thatched roof and a small smoking chimney peeping out the top.

"You wait out here Kurt." Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's chest and pushing him back slightly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, trying to follow Blaine through the door.

"Because." Blaine said, turning to face Kurt. "You'll be recognised a lot easier than I will be. Wait here for ten minutes then climb the wall and come round the back of the inn, I'll meet you there." He said before walking into the small building and closing the door behind him.

Kurt did as he was told. He stood shivering in the cold, looking around the deserted little square they had arrived at.

After ten minutes had passed, he hoisted himself over the side wall of the inn, as silently as possible and found Blaine waiting for him in the shadows on the other side.

"Follow me." Blaine whispered, ducking against the wall and following it up into the garden of the inn.

They followed the length of the wall for a while, the garden getting thicker with weeds and thorns with every step. They seemed to be getting further and further away from the inn.

Blaine stopped so suddenly that Kurt crashed into the back of him. Grinning at Kurt as he struggled to regain his balance, Blaine starting pulling clumps of thorns and weeds out of the ground, tearing them from the soil.

Kurt looked at him with an expression of amusement and curiosity. "What are you…"

He stopped talking as he saw what Blaine was beginning to unearth. A dark, wooden trap door had become visible underneath all of the weeds.

Blaine looked up and grinned at Kurt's astounded face. "I used to spend a lot of time here as a child." He explained. "You know… before I was sold to Lucius." He added. "I really got to know the ins and outs of the place. Of course, it wasn't so overgrown when I lived here. It's really gone downhill over the past few years."

Laughing at Kurt's still gobsmacked face, Blaine bent down and began prizing open the trap door. Kurt watched his biceps strain below his shirt as he did so.

"Well, after you Kurt!" Blaine grinned, as he revealed a steep stone staircase descending into the ground below the trap door.

Shaking his head in awe, Kurt began to climb down the stone steps, into the darkness below.

The steps led them to a dark underground tunnel. They followed it for what felt like twenty minutes before they reached a dead end.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "What do we do now?" He said, in a tone of confusion.

Blaine smiled once more, and stretched his arms above his head. He began pushing hard on the ceiling, and to Kurt's astonishment, a square of it came away, allowing bright light to flood into the tunnel.

Blaine lifted himself up through the small square, and then helped Kurt out too. Kurt looked around, allowing his eyes to readjust to the bright light. It seemed the corridor had led them right into a tiny room of the inn, and that hole they had just emerged from had actually been the fire place.

"You're… You're incredible." Kurt sighed, staring at Blaine.

Blaine grinned and looked away, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks and ears.

Kurt looked around the little room and smiled. It was very quaint.

A small wooden table sat in the corner, with two oak chairs huddled around it. Across the wall was a wooden counter with various kitchen utensils scattered across it. There was a small wardrobe and a couple of comfy looking chairs dotted in the corners, and a huge circular window gave them a view of the dark square.

And sat in the middle of the room was one, very small double bed.

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes hovering over the bed.

"Ermm, you'll be sleeping there of course." Blaine said quickly. "I'll just sleep down here on the floor." He said, looking down.

"Blaine." Kurt said, catching his hand and squeezing it lightly. "You've got to stop treating me like I'm your master. I don't want it to be like that. I just want us to be… us. Okay?" He said looking into Blaine's storming hazel eyes.

Blaine blushed. "Well, what do you want to do about the sleeping arrangements then Kurt?" He breathed.

"Well that bed does look like it would fit two… doesn't it Blaine?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine didn't know what came over him then. A huge rush of happiness and gratitude swept through his body, and before he could control himself he was pulling Kurt into him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and buried his head deeply into his neck, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto Kurt's shirt.

Kurt was taken aback with shock, but he too wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, stroking his head and fiddling playfully with his curls.

"Thank you Kurt." He heard Blaine sob into his neck.

"For what?" Kurt murmured, still playing with Blaine's beautiful ringlets.

"For actually treating me like a person." Blaine whispered. "You're the first person who ever has."

"We should… We should really get to bed now Blaine." Kurt whispered, although he could have quite easily stood there cradling Blaine in his arms forever.

"You're right" Blaine smiled weakly, pulling away from Kurt reluctantly.

The two men climbed into the small bed, feeling completely at peace with each other. They lay, facing one another looking into each other's eyes, with their arms linked together.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and pulled his body closer to his own, his warm breath tickling Kurt's neck. He sighed and rested his head on Kurt's chest, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breath, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kurt smiled happily, as he ran his fingers once more through Blaine's fluffy hair. This moment alone, he decided, was worth all the misery that he was sure the rest of his life was going to bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Please Please review! I Love to hear what you all have to say!**

**Klisses xo**


End file.
